paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Joker
more damage. The time taken to convert an enemy is reduced by . |Controller}} Mechanics officers.]]First, a law enforcer must be intimidated (See the Shout page for useful information on securing hostages); gang members and specials are immune to domination, and therefore also immune to this skill. After the law enforcer has cuffed himself, any player with this skill may interact with him to do a conversion. Each player with this skill may only have converted unit under their command at a time, which can be expanded to by purchasing Confident Aced. Upon conversion, a law enforcer's health is restored as well as having their damage increased if this skill is Aced. Law enforcers affected by Joker will behave similarly to Team AI, with notable exceptions of being incapable of reviving downed players, regenerate lost health when not taking damage, being tased or downed by a Cloaker. Being caught within the radius of player-based explosives such as grenade launcher shots, fire or Frag Grenades will injure them regardless. Like Team AI, they have a blue outline to show that they are friendly to the players. Converts will be affected by ECM Feedback utilized in their presence. If a teammate is in custody and there are no tied civilians or dominated law enforcers available to trade, a converted enemy will revert to being dominated and provide an instant hostage. Strategy Players with this skill should attempt to dominate the toughest or strongest law enforcement available. Since specials cannot be dominated, the most ideal target is a Maximum Force Responder, as their frontal body armor is completely resistant to standard bullets, and they have double the health. The FBI's Heavy Response Units are also quite viable thanks to their high damage output (especially if they are a shotgunner) but will generally not last nearly as long as a MFR. When playing on Mayhem or Death Wish, converting GenSec SWAT members can also be a wise choice thanks to their powerful arsenal of weapons. When playing Meltdown, Slaughterhouse, or Beneath the Mountain, Murkywater PMCs are also a good choice due to their high-damage Eagle Heavies. On Death Sentence, any ZEAL unit makes a very useful ally, though the armored ones are preferred for the same reason the MFRs are. On indoor heists, shotgunners should be converted, while on outdoor heists, enemies with SMGs or Assault Rifles should be converted. When converting a security guard, the Compact-5-armed variant is the best choice as it deals more damage than the Chimano 88 used by the others. If a street cop is converted, the Bronco-wielding one is a very good choice thanks to his very high damage compared to the one with a Chimano 88, but the SMG and shotgun are also ideal targets. A Yellow SWAT on Normal and Hard difficulties can be very advantageous as they are very durable. A converted law enforcer is very useful against Cloakers as they can take them out without risking getting kicked and incapacitated. This also allows your teammates to revive you from a Cloaker's kick without the danger of getting kicked themselves. The same tactic is useful against Tasers. Hostage Taker can be paired well with Joker to provide constant health regeneration. Unlike tied down civilian hostages who must be guarded to prevent rescue, the converted law enforcement units can defend themselves and make it harder for them to be eliminated. Partners In Crime is recommended to keep your convert alive and give additional boosts for having them. Achievements Trivia *A joker is a wild card, or an unexpected factor that changes or reverses a situation. **The name could also be a reference to The Dark Knight, were the main villain (The Joker) frequently recruited new "clowns" from his former enemies, most notably Harvey Dent/Two-Face, the former district attorney of Gotham. *In the first few versions of this skill, the converted unit was forced to wear a bomb; the player told them that either they would serve the heisters or they would explode. This has since been removed due to fear of negative reviews. The post-conversion quotes are still spoken by the convert. *A converted law enforcer still has the ability to climb or dive/roll away from enemy (or friendly) fire. *In more recent versions of the game, converted law enforcers will spring up battle-ready, while in earlier builds they had to go through a standing up animation, draw their weapons and only after a roughly 2-second delay, could they join the fight. **The very first convert will lack their weapon before firing, although all subsequent converts work properly. *A converted law enforcer will never use his melee attack against his former comrades, nor will he be attacked in melee range. *Converted law enforcers will still use their standard battle quotes, including calling for backup against the heisters. *Trying to convert a dominated enemy while in stealth or having reached the limit of converted enemies prompts a message reading: "Your persuasion techniques were resisted." *As with AI bots, players can walk through converted law enforcers. Likewise, they will eat the players bullets. *The AI of converted law enforcers seems a bit messy as they will sometimes hold a certain position and fight off enemies until they die. *Converted law enforcers seems to have faster reflexes and better aim as they will often shoot enemies before they can react and almost always score headshots, similiar to AI bots.